paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Patrol
The Dark Patrol is the nineteenth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Characters Paw Patrol Red Dusty Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Tracker Shard Bedlam Noir Kyle Diamond Sweetie Chloe Dark Patrol Dark Red Dark Dusty Dark Marshall Dark Rubble Dark Chase Dark Rocky Dark Zuma Dark Skye Dark Everest Dark Tracker Episode Dark Red: We're the Dark Patrol. Dark Chase: We're faster than you. Dark Rubble: Stronger than you. Dark Marshall: Smarter than the one I'm based off of. Dark Tracker: And better than you in everyway. Shard: You'll come to regret saying that! >Shard lunges at them< Marshall: Shard! >The Dark Patrol blast Shard into the ground< Skye: Shard! Are you ok? Shard: Recharge activate. Zuma: You'll pay for that! >Noir calls Red< Noir: Comrade Red. It appears that Dusty has turned on us. We need help. Red: That's not Dusty. Where are you? Noir: Castle Barkingburg. Dusty: Barkingburg? Oh no! Sweetie! >Dusty runs off< Red: Geez. That guy is like Chase and Skye. Chase and Skye: We heard that! Dark Zena: Enough talk! Dark Skye: We wanna destroy things. Red: Well then. It's about to get wild! >At Barkingburg< Dusty: Where are you? >Kyle runs from the other room< Dusty: Kyle? Where's Sweetie and Noir? Kyle: Hahahahaha >Kyle morphs into Dark Dusty< Dusty: It's you! What did you do with her? Dark Dusty: I came in to lure you in here. But that wasnt too easy. I had to go through Noir, Kyle, and Diamond. Dusty: Where are they now? Dark Dusty: Not for your concern. >Bedlam steps in< Bedlam: Actually it is. Dusty: Bedlam? Bedlam: I'll hold off Dark Dusty. Just go find the girl you love. Dusty: Thanks but we're just friends. >Dusty goes into the other room< Dusty: Oh no! Noir, Kyle, Diamond are passed out. >Dusty goes over to Diamond< Diamond: Dusty? Dusty: It's me. Bedlam's dealing with Dark. Where's Sweetie? Noir: I am sorry my friend. She's not good currently. Dusty: What do you mean she's not good? Kyle: See for yourself. >In the next room< Dusty: What happened? Why does she have all those scars? Diamond: Dark got past us. She tried to help but got overwhelmed. Dusty: I see. Guys, please. Get her out of here. Kyle: What about Dark? Dusty: Don't worry. >Red eyes< I'll get him. Diamond: I think Dusty just went psycho. >With the other pups< Dark Zuma: Had enough pups. Marshall: Not me! Chase: Marshall wait! Dark Marshall: He's mine! >Marshall blacked out< Rocky: Marshall! Red: We need to regroup! >The pups run back to the lookout< Dark Red: Heh. So do we. To learn their moves. >At the lookout< Skye: Kyle, Noir. Red: Oh no. Diamond. I didn't get beaten up just to get a crazy girlfriend. Diamond: Oh my gosh. What happened to you? Red: We got attacked by the Dark Patrol. The better question is what happened to her. Noir: Dark Dusty attacked her. Rubble: I wonder where he is now. >At Barkingburg< Dusty: Grrrr. You've crossed the line this time. Dark Dusty: I've crossed the line just so I could destroy you! Dusty: Trust me. I'm not the one getting destroyed! >Episode Ends<